1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clinometer apparatus, and more particularly, to a clinometer apparatus that can measure a strike and a dip of a bedding plane and a pitch of a lineation observed on the bedding plane.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a direction of a line of intersection between a bedding plane and a horizontal plane is called a strike, and an angle between the bedding plane and the horizontal plane is called a dip. In an actual field investigation using a conventional clinometer apparatus, the strike is measured by supporting a side surface of a compass on the bedding plane to be made level and reading a direction of a needle, and the dip is measured by locating a tiltmeter in a direction perpendicular to the horizontal plane and reading an angle. When the strike and the dip of the bedding plane are measured using the conventional clinometer apparatus, an operation of measuring the strike and an operation of measuring the dip have to be separately performed. When the operation of measuring the strike and the operation of measuring the dip are separately performed, an error occurs due to the measurement operations when the strike and the dip of the bedding plane are measured.
Also, in order to measure an angle (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘pitch of a lineation’) between the strike of the bedding plane and the lineation observed as a linear element on the bedding plane, a separate protractor has to be used, and in order to horizontally locate the protractor, a clinometer has to be used. When the pitch of the lineation is measured using the conventional clinometer apparatus, a measurement operation is complex and the risk of an error caused by a gauger is high.